


Тридцать семь

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Historical References, M/M, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Он прекрасно знает, зачем им дана эта возможность видеть события прошлой жизни: чтобы уберечь эту планету от последующих возможных войн, от ненависти и международных конфликтов. Он до сих пор помнит эти строчки из учебника, вбиваемые в головы каждого с раннего детства. Когда-то Юта был идеалистом и искренне верил, что это действительно единственный способ спасти человечество. До тех пор, пока сам не увидел свой первый сон.





	Тридцать семь

///

— Ещё шаг — и я перережу себе горло.

Солдаты напротив смеются, не понимая, скорее всего, китайский, но нож, который мальчишка держит у своей шеи, и не требует дополнительных пояснений. Взгляд загнанного волчонка — злой, отчаянный, но гордый — такой же острый, что и блестящее в тусклом свете лампы лезвие.  
«Не надо, — хочется крикнуть Юте, — не делай этого!» Но, стоя позади отпускающих грязные шуточки сослуживцев, он в глубине души понимает: надо. Надо, если мальчишка хочет умереть достойно, не подвергнувшись всем тем издевательствам, которые, Юта знает, того ждут. Он знает, он видел собственными глазами. Изнасилованных женщин, замученных детей, убитых мужчин. Это не война, это даже не ад, это хуже — это их жизнь. Они не заслужили этого: ни жители этого несчастного китайского города, ни те японские солдаты, его собственные соотечественники, не желающие этого в той же степени, что и он. Не получающие удовольствия от насилия, пыток и убийства.

— Я же сказал: не подходите!

Глаза Юты застилает красная пелена: горя, гнева и чужой крови. Мальчишка падает на пол тряпичной куклой, напитывая деревянный настил своей кровью — такой же яркой, чистой и прозрачной, что и его душа, которая, надеется Юта, в этот самый момент находится на пути в место, где нет войн, боли и смерти. В место, куда он сам никогда не попадёт.

«Прости, — шепчет он одними губами: разочарованные сослуживцы не обращают на него никакого внимания. — Прости, что не сдержал обещания».

— Прости, — шепчет Юта в темноту собственной спальни. Часы на экране телефона показывают половину шестого утра, но досыпать оставшиеся до будильника полчаса нет никакого желания. Да и не сможет он. Юта знает себя: он никогда не может снова заснуть после этих снов. Он знает, что увидит, знает, что его ждёт, но все равно каждый раз заново проживает эту свою-не свою жизнь, эти боль, страх, отчаяние. Эту беспомощность. Эту вину за то, что не смог спасти мальчишку. Не смог сдержать данное его брату обещание.

Сны не всегда повторяются, он видел множество разных сцен и знает трагическую историю двух братьев, погибших во время Нанкинских событий, так, будто сам был их свидетелем. Хотя почему «будто»? Он был там, Юта это знает, как знает и то, что каждая малейшая деталь — правда. Правда, что старшего брата убили свои же за попытку к бегству. Правда, что Юта пытался ему помочь, восхищенный чужим мужеством и готовностью этого китайского солдата бежать из армии, лишь бы спасти младшего брата. Правда, что он тайком принёс им японскую форму, снятую с собственных убитых сослуживцев. Правда, что он, глядя в чужие серьезные глаза, под их настойчивым взглядом пообещал позаботиться о младшем парнишке, если с его братом что-то случится. Правда, что одного убили свои, а второй перерезал себе горло сам, лишь бы не оказаться в руках японцев. Правда, что сам Юта был убит спустя пару дней — как предатель, за помощь китайцам. Правда, что он так и не смог им помочь...

Юта проводит рукой по лицу, стирая липкий пот и остатки сна. Если бы можно было так же легко стереть собственную память...  
Да, он прекрасно знает, зачем им дана эта возможность видеть события прошлой жизни: чтобы уберечь эту планету от последующих возможных войн, от ненависти и международных конфликтов. Он до сих пор помнит эти строчки из учебника, вбиваемые в головы каждого с раннего детства. Когда-то Юта был идеалистом и искренне верил, что это действительно единственный способ спасти человечество. До тех пор, пока сам не увидел свой первый сон. Да, переживая это все раз за разом, просыпается он с единственной мыслью: никогда в жизни он не хочет испытать подобное наяву. Но это он. А с какой мыслью должны просыпаться все те люди, свидетелем смерти которых он был? Что они ненавидят японцев? Юта уверен: наступит день, когда какая-нибудь из стран, понесших потери в многочисленных войнах, захочет отомстить. И в чем тогда смысл... этого всего? В чем смысл той вины, с которой он проживает уже вторую жизнь?

Это всё бессмысленно, вся эта спасительная «эволюция» человечества — так думает Юта ровно до того момента, пока в его жизни не появляется смысл. Пока в коридоре его университета не появляется парнишка с растерянным взглядом, плюшевым брелком на рюкзаке и осветлёнными до рыжевато-русого волосами. И пусть в его глазах нет ненависти, а на лице и некогда чёрных волосах — смешанной с кровью грязи, Юте требуются всего доли секунды, чтобы узнать эти черты. Он не до конца верит, что это правда, да и в голове всплывает только одно из имён, когда Юта пробивается к парню сквозь толпу.

— Сычен!

И в момент, когда тот замирает и поднимает на него изумленный взгляд, сердце Юты пропускает удар. От страха ли или от надежды, он и сам не берётся сказать.

— Извините, боюсь вы ошиблись, — приветливо, хоть и смущенно-неловко. — Сыченом зовут моего брата, но он живет в Китае и в Корее никогда не был, не думаю, что вы встречались. А вы...?

— Накамото Юта, — он медленно выдыхает, не то от разочарования, не то от облегчения. Во взгляде парня ни капли узнавания, а значит, тот не видел сны. Значит, тот не просыпался каждую ночь, снедаемый ненавистью, обидой и страхом. Наверное, решает Юта, это все-таки к лучшему.

— Приятно познакомиться. Я могу звать тебя «Юта-хён»? — парень улыбается в ответ на его кивок и представляется сам. — Меня зовут Ренджун, и если ты не против помочь мне найти нужную аудиторию, я был бы рад послушать историю о том, откуда ты всё-таки знаешь моего старшего брата.

— Это давняя история, — вздыхает Юта, а мысленно добавляет: «Ты даже не представляешь, насколько».

///

Он не говорит ему правду. Точнее, говорит, но не всю. Это не то, о чем можно рассказать за пять минут подъема на нужный этаж. Это в принципе не то, о чем так легко можно рассказать. Юта не готов. Он вообще не был готов, что когда-нибудь в жизни встретится с людьми из своих снов. Какая ирония: японец и китаец встретились в Корее. Юта бы обязательно посмеялся, если бы мог. Если бы не был так занят тем, чтобы максимально кратко обрисовать Ренджуну всю ситуацию.

— Вау, — от восторга в чужих глазах ему почти физически больно, — впервые встречаю человека, которому действительно снится его прошлая жизнь. В смысле... конечно, я знаю, что в этом нет ничего удивительного, но все равно...

— Поверь, это не так круто, как кажется, — хмыкает Юта, и Ренджун задумчиво отводит взгляд.

— Я знаю. Я в курсе, что цель этих снов — внушить нам страх перед ошибками предков, а значит, события их вряд ли приятные, — серьезно кивает он, и на секунду у Юты мурашки бегут по коже от того, насколько в этот самый момент Ренджун похож на тот образ из его снов. — И именно поэтому я надеюсь, что позже ты расскажешь мне обо всем подробнее. Если эти события касаются моей семьи, я имею право знать, хён.

И Юта, сдаваясь под настойчивым взглядом Ренджуна, знает, что некогда уже видел у другого человека точно такой же взгляд. И снова не может отказать.

Братья оказываются оба младше него: Сычен на два года, Ренджун на пять. Только один учится в Китае на (какая ирония!) историческом, а второй решил попытать счастья в чужой стране. Насчёт счастья Ренджун пока не уверен, но удача точно на его стороне, о чем он доверительно и сообщает Юте спустя пару дней, когда они сидят в столовой на первом этаже. У Юты в стакане холодный кофе, у Ренджуна — манговый сок, и стоит съесть что-нибудь посущественнее, только вот кусок в горло не лезет.

— Сам посуди, — задумчиво крутит трубочку Ренджун, — разве наша встреча — не судьба? Никогда не верил в совпадения, но это как... не знаю, как встретить соулмейта, если бы они существовали.

Юта усмехается. В соулмейтов он не верит, в судьбу тоже. Верит он только в то, что их мир — полный отстой, и никакая эволюция его уже не спасёт. Ренджун хмурится, явно так не считая, и напоминает:

— Ты так и не рассказал мне свои сны.

— Извини, — вздыхает Юта и трёт висок. — Просто не так уж хочется возвращаться к ним ещё и наяву, знаешь.

— Эй, — Ренджун тянется к нему через стол и накрывает его руку своей. — Я обещаю, что не буду тебя винить, что бы это ни было. В конце концов, я же сейчас здесь, с тобой, живой и здоровый, а это главное, не так ли?

Ренджун слабо улыбается, заглядывая ему в глаза, и Юта сжимает его руку в ответ. Да. Это главное.

Чего он боится на самом деле? У него достаточно времени, чтобы ответить себе на этот вопрос, пока он ждёт Ренджуна после лекции. Что тот не сможет его простить? Что будет смотреть с ненавистью вместо тёплой доброжелательности? Что молча уйдёт и больше никогда с ним не заговорит? Прокручивая в голове все пришедшие на ум варианты, Юта понимает: все они, все до единого вертятся вокруг Ренджуна. Ему бы удивиться, почему ему так важна реакция почти незнакомого мальчишки, только вот на самом деле это не удивляет. Просто Юта не готов сдохнуть с чувством вины ещё и в этой жизни, даже если подыхать он пока не собирается. Разве что от странного тянущего чувства в груди, когда Ренджун пробирается к нему через толпу и останавливается прямо напротив, глядя с неизменной улыбкой.

— Ну что, пошли?

В этот момент этот Ренджун и Ренджун из его сна кажутся двумя абсолютно разными людьми, и Юте бы дать себе затрещину, взять себя в руки и провести, наконец, между ними чёткую черту, потому что на самом деле ведь так и есть. Потому что сейчас у них всех совершенно другая жизнь. Только вот он, в отличие от Ренджуна, до сих пор живет в прошлой.

А в этой Юта ведёт его в свою квартиру, заваривает ему зелёный чай покрепче и смотрит, как Ренджун вырисовывает что-то на запотевших стенках прозрачной кружки. Тот тоже нервничает, Юта понимает это по чуть заметной складочке между бровей и поджатым губам. Все же не каждый день тебе рассказывают о событиях твоей прошлой жизни. Юта молча плещет себе на дно стакана пару капель из уже открытой бутылки соджу и садится рядом. Потому что так проще: когда не надо смотреть в глаза. Когда ощущение тепла от соприкасающихся плеч придаёт спокойствия и уверенности: Ренджун здесь, рядом с ним, на его кухне. Чай в его чашке уже остыл, но он не уходит, даже когда Юта рассказывает про смерть Сычена. Даже когда голос его подводит, а горло сдавливает настолько, что не получается даже вдохнуть. Он отворачивается, но краем глаза все равно видит, как Ренджун опускает голову ещё ниже.

— Он умер без сожалений, — тихо добавляет Юта, притворяясь, что не замечает чужих слез, — потому что спасти тебя ему было важнее. Ты был ещё ребёнком, а вы остались совсем одни, и...

— Так на него похоже, — Ренджун качает головой и неловко улыбается.

— Думаю, он прекрасный брат и в этой жизни, — замечает Юта, и Ренджун улыбается чуть шире.

— Самый прекрасный. Надеюсь, однажды я вас с ним познакомлю.

Это будничное «однажды» застревает у Юты в голове, сбивая с мысли и оседая недоверием внутри. Так значит, Ренджун...

— Я же сказал, что не уйду, хён, — вздыхает тот, правильно догадавшись, о чем он думает, — даже если ты сейчас скажешь, что убил меня лично.

Юта молчит, только изучает в повисшей тишине чужой серьезный профиль и думает, что да. Этот парень действительно мог предпочесть смерть позору. Мог умереть за то, что считает правильным.

Ренджун вздрагивает, когда Юта касается пальцами его шеи — там, где бьется пульс, сейчас — особенно быстро.

— Эй, — Ренджун улыбается и разворачивается к нему всем телом, беря его руки в свои, — перестань об этом думать. Я же сейчас здесь, я жив и вполне здоров. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты наконец это понял?

Юта думает о том, что его почти пугает, насколько легко Ренджуну каждый раз удаётся читать его мысли.  
Юта думает о том, что тот прав и что всем давно все равно, что было в далеком прошлом.  
Юта не думает ни о чем, когда притягивает Ренджуна к себе и прячет лицо в изгибе шеи, так, что ещё чуть-чуть — и сможет коснуться бьющейся жилки губами.

— Ничего, — бормочет он спустя несколько секунд. — Этого уже достаточно.

Ренджун смущённо гладит его по спине, а Юта мысленно считает до десяти, позволяя ощущениям настоящего вытеснить картины прошлого.

///

Стрелки на кухонных часах показывают почти половину девятого, когда они прощаются. На улице уже темно, и Юта открывает форточку, выпуская в вечерний воздух сигаретный дым, и смотрит, как Ренджун медленно скрывается за поворотом.

Этой ночью Юта тоже видит сны — не воспоминания, другие, самые обычные, но от этого ничуть не легче. Потому что меч в чужое хрупкое тело входит слишком легко, а боль предательства в прозрачных глазах напротив давит слишком сильно. «Почему ты не сбежал, — кричит Юта, — почему?!!» «Потому что я сказал, — шепотом по обескровленным губам, — что не уйду».

— Хён? Ты чего звонишь в такую рань? Юта-хён?..

Юта смотрит на время (пять утра), а затем — на сжатый в руке телефон с машинально набранным номером. Он мысленно стонет, переводя сбившееся дыхание, и чертыхается сквозь зубы.

— Ничего. Извини. Потом поговорим.

Ренджун, кажется, обо всем догадывается — снова, потому что ни о чем больше не спрашивает, а спустя четыре часа ждёт его у ворот университета.

— Выглядишь отвратительно, — хмыкает он вместо «доброе утро», и Юта не может не согласиться.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво говорит он, когда они медленно идут через двор, игнорируя тот факт, что уже безбожно опаздывают на пары, — я всегда думал, что если однажды мироздание подарит мне шанс искупить вину, я наконец смогу жить спокойно. А тут появляешься ты, улыбаешься и говоришь, что не держишь на меня зла. Моя система дала сбой, и крыша, кажется, скоро поедет следом за ней.

— Снова плохой сон?

— Да, но на этот раз обычный. Просто кошмар.

— Что ж, если тебе так хочется что-то для меня сделать... — Ренджун останавливается и какое-то время молчит, задумчиво покачиваясь с пятки на носок. — Можешь сводить меня куда-нибудь на выходных. Я же ещё толком даже не видел Сеул.

Юта смотрит на чужое безмятежное лицо с привычной легкой улыбкой и злится на Ренджуна — впервые за время их знакомства.

— Серьезно? Скажи, ты это сейчас серьёзно? Все, что тебе нужно — это чтобы я показал тебе город?

— Нет, — спокойно качает головой Ренджун, и Юта тут же тушуется. — Это нужно тебе. Хён, послушай, — Ренджун вздыхает и поднимает голову. Он смотрит прямо и снова заглядывает, кажется, в самую душу. Потому что иначе Юта не знает, как у того получается видеть его насквозь. — Неважно, если ты получишь наше с Сыченом прощение, пока ты не простишь себя сам.

Ренджун убегает на занятия, не дожидаясь его и давая возможность все обдумать, но уже через пару минут телефон вибрирует уведомлением.

«Но это не значит, что я снимаю с тебя обязанности гида :D Увидимся в субботу~»

Юта отправляет смайлик в ответ и улыбается первый раз за это утро.

На изучение Сеула у них уходит не один и даже не два дня. Прогулки на выходных по городу становятся почти традицией, приятной настолько, что пару дней после Юту даже не мучают кошмары. Они ужинают в какой-нибудь забегаловке, он провожает Ренджуна до общежития, а после возвращается домой и спокойно засыпает. Он мог бы назвать это своеобразной терапией, если бы к концу недели привычная тревожность не возвращалась обратно. «Звучит так, будто мне стоит переехать к тебе», — смеётся Ренджун, когда Юта рассказывает ему об этом спустя несколько месяцев, но тут же замолкает, заметив, что Юта всерьёз обдумывает его слова.

— Хён, — уже привычно вздыхает Ренджун, — ты же не хуже меня знаешь, что это не сработает. Лечить нужно не симптомы, а источник. Пока тебе не будет комфортно с самим собой, чужое присутствие не поможет.

— Не чужое, — бормочет Юта. — Твоё.

Ренджун вздыхает ещё тяжелее и улыбается так, будто готовится к разговору с маленьким ребёнком.

— Юта-хён, — он берет его за руку и заглядывает в глаза, — тебе ведь сейчас нужен не я, а тот парень из твоих снов, что жил несколько столетий назад. Это даже почти обидно, знаешь ли.

Юта хочет было возразить, но в итоге молча отводит взгляд, не найдя слов. В чём-то Ренджун прав: он действительно до сих пор видит в нем того погибшего в Нанкине мальчишку. Но это не значит, что он настоящий ему не нужен.

— Ренджуни...

— Знаешь, — перебивает тот, с извиняющейся улыбкой вставая из-за столика, за которым они сидели во время перерыва, — я занят на этих выходных, у меня горят сроки сдачи проекта, так что не думаю, что получится увидеться. Не обижайся, хорошо? Созвонимся.

Ренджун машет ему, прежде чем убежать, не дожидаясь вечно тормозящего на втором этаже лифта, а Юта впервые жалеет, что не может тоже с головой уйти в учебу.

Он понимает, что пытается донести до него Ренджун, но абсолютно не представляет, как найти душевную гармонию.  
Поэтому выходные он проводит в компании самого себя и лучшего друга пусть не самым продуктивным, но приятным образом: в знакомом баре в паре кварталов от дома.

— Ты невероятен, Накамото, — хмыкает Тэён, когда перед ними ставят заказанные соджу и пиво. — Только ты можешь заставить человека ревновать к самому себе.

— Ревновать, — фыркает Юта. — Дело не в этом, — но Тэён только качает головой.

— Неважно, что это за ревность. Романтическая, дружеская, родительская... Не думаю, что тебе было бы приятно, если бы в твоём присутствии человек думал о ком-то другом.

— Но ведь это же не так, — Юта отчаянно опрокидывает в себя стопку соджу, игнорируя стоящее рядом пиво. — В его присутствии я думаю о нем. Как раз именно потому, что...

Он замолкает, не зная, как донести свою мысль так, чтобы не быть понятым превратно, но Тэён продолжает за него.

— Потому что так легче не думать о чём-то другом? — друг задумчиво стучит пальцами по стакану, вытирая стекающие по его стенкам капли воды. — Сначала он был нужен тебе как способ избавиться от вины. Потом — как способ отвлечься. Не обижайся, но... он когда-нибудь был нужен тебе сам по себе? Как обычный парень, с которым ты случайно познакомился в своём универе. Который живет обычной жизнью, у которого свои интересы, мечты и желания?

Юта молчит, не зная, что на это ответить. Неприятно это слышать вот так, от другого человека: что Ренджун, по сути, замена. Что не существует для него самостоятельно, отдельно от того, кем он был в прошлой жизни. А самое неприятное — и за это Юте действительно стыдно, — что Ренджун и сам так думает. И придумывает отговорки, лишь бы не видеть его лишний раз. Что ж, Юта прекрасно может это понять.

— Я знаю, что у нас с тобой разные ситуации, — продолжает Тэён, так и не дождавшись от него ответа, — но вот что я тебе скажу: чтобы синтезировать травматический опыт, нужно принять две вещи. Что это произошло с тобой и что это осталось в прошлом. Смотри, — Тэён берет со стола салфетку, и Юта непонимающе смотрит, как друг рисует на ней круг. — Это твой жизненный опыт. А это, — внутри появляется кружочек поменьше, — опыт травматический. Не думаешь, что сознательно отделяешь его, не даёшь себе даже мысленно стереть эти линии и сделать частью своей обычной жизни?

— Капец, — только и может на это ответить Юта. — С тобой терапию проводили или лекции по клинической психологии читали?

Тэён смеётся и вытирает разрисованной салфеткой лужу от пива на столе.

— Если хочешь, могу дать тебе контакты своего врача. Он тебе расскажет и про персонификацию, и про презентификацию. Я буду проще и скажу тебе только одно: заботься о живых, а не о мертвых. Если не хочешь и в следующей жизни мучиться чувством вины.

В данный момент чего Юта не хочет, так это возвращаться домой и оставаться в пустой квартире наедине со своими мыслями. Он напрашивается ночевать к Тэёну, но друг после нескольких минут уговоров все-таки тащит его к нему же домой, и Юта слышит краем уха по пути виноватое «я останусь сегодня у Юты, извини. Кажется, ему нужна помощь». Юта хочет сказать, что помощь ему не нужна, но Тэён все равно настаивает и даже делает ему утром завтрак из того немногого, что находит у него на кухне. Юта правда благодарен и после долго думает над сказанными ему в баре словами, уже на трезвую голову. Сны-воспоминания ему следующие несколько дней почти не снятся, и это хорошо. Даже если вместо этого ему все равно снится Ренджун. Даже если тот смеётся и презрительно морщит нос, заявляя, что такие психи как Юта ему не нужны. И это даже не удивляет. Только вот ему самому Ренджун нужен, и неважно, что там Тэён думает о его мотивах. Он весь день пытается придумать, как загладить свою вину, и вечером, набравшись смелости, пишет:

«Мы можем встретиться? Мне нужно тебе кое-что отдать».

Ренджун не отвечает, но в понедельник ждёт его на привычном месте в холле, будто и не было этой почти недели порознь, показавшейся Юте вечностью. Но когда Ренджун, заметив его в дверях, подходит и обнимает двумя руками за шею, Юта понимает, что казалось так не только ему.

— Я скучал, — шепотом выдыхает Ренджун ему на ухо, и Юта смеётся — от щекотки и от счастья. Он отстраняет младшего от себя, вспоминая, что есть ещё кое-что важное, что он должен сделать — чтобы подобное больше не повторилось.

— Это то, что ты хотел мне дать? Обнимашки? — смеётся Ренджун, и Юта толкает его в плечо, а затем лезет в карман сумки.

— Это, конечно, тоже. Но не только, — он смущенно мнёт в руках билеты, прежде чем решиться и протянуть их Ренджуну. — Вот. Я помню, что ты как-то во время прогулки рассказывал про одного из художников, так что я подумал... Возможно, тебе будет интересно сходить на эту выставку?

На самом деле Юта далёк от всяких картин настолько же, насколько и от психически здорового человека, а имя того художника не вспомнит уже даже под гипнозом, но, кажется, искусство — это то, что действительно нравится Ренджуну. А Юта не знает, как иначе дать ему понять, что он действительно интересуется именно им, тем, какой он здесь и сейчас, в его новой жизни. И блестящие восторгом глаза Ренджуна подсказывают ему, что он все сделал правильно.

///

Всё хорошо настолько, что это почти пугает. Тэён называет его параноиком, а он себя — идиотом, но от этого не становится легче. Он нормально спит почти целую неделю, а вот это уже — ненормально. Юта ждёт подвоха, и его тревожность усиливается раза в два, настолько, что превращается в бессонницу, и он на собственном опыте убеждается, что отсутствие сна ещё хуже, чем плохой, но хоть какой-то сон.

— Поздравляю, сегодня ты выглядишь ещё хуже, чем «отвратительно», — объявляет Ренджун, впихивая ему в руки стакан с кофе, но сквозь насмешку слишком явно просвечивает беспокойство, чтобы Юта всерьёз обижался.

— Лучше бы ты принёс мне снотворное, — вместо этого говорит он, — сразу пачек десять.

Ренджун хмурится, и Юте приходится найти в себе силы, чтобы улыбнуться и стереть волнение с чужого лица. Ренджун поправляет ему так и не уложенные с утра волосы, и Юта со вздохом опускает голову на его плечо.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь буду так скучать по своим снам.

Ренджун отворачивается к окну и покусывает губы, о чём-то раздумывая, прежде чем предложить:

— Хочешь, останусь сегодня у тебя? Не то чтобы мне нравится думать, что мое присутствие действует усыпляюще, но...

Он неловко смеётся, но Юта со всей серьёзностью обдумывает предложение, о котором сам бы точно не решился попросить.

— Хочу, если тебя это не сильно напряжет. Но разве у тебя нет завтра занятий?

Ренджун лишь отмахивается и забирает себе его кофе.

— Зайду сегодня после пар в общагу и заберу нужные вещи. Подумаешь, проблема.

Юта лишь опускает голову ниже, пряча благодарную улыбку.

— Спасибо, — просто говорит он, когда тишина на кухне из уютной становится ожидающей. — Не думаю, что пережил бы ещё одну ночь без сна.

— Не переживай, — Ренджун поворачивается к нему с плутовской улыбкой на губах и отставляет в сторону последнюю вымытую после приготовленного Ютой ужина тарелку, — я согрею тебе молочко и спою колыбельную.

— Спасибо, конечно, — хмыкает Юта, — только молока у меня нет. И твоего присутствия более чем достаточно.

Ренджун смотрит на него задумчиво и слишком пристально для того, чтобы Юте было под этим взглядом комфортно. Он чуть хмурится и неуверенно зовёт:

— Ренджун?..

— Почему? — тот подходит ближе и останавливается прямо напротив, так что Юте приходится встать, чтобы не смотреть неловко снизу вверх. — Что такого особенного в моем присутствии рядом?

Юта выдыхает и пожимает плечами. Он уже несколько раз пытался ответить себе на этот вопрос, но так и не решился озвучить этот ответ даже мысленно.

— Спокойствие. Тепло. Уверенность. Все то, чего я обычно не могу почувствовать ни во сне, ни наяву.

Ренджун молчит тоже и, судя по сведённым бровям, пытается что-то для себя решить и, видимо, решает. Юта не знает, почему, но ему внезапно важно узнать, что именно.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов улыбается тот, — в таком случае давай ложиться. Я постелю на диване?

— Ренджун, — устало окликает его Юта уже на пороге кухни. Он не дурак, он прекрасно понимает, о чем младший думает, но не знает, как донести до него собственные сомнения так, чтобы не обидеть. Снова.

Ренджун поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд, но в противоположность уверенному тону на лице Юты только растерянность. Ренджун вздыхает — снова, — но на этот раз в его вздохе нет усталости, только бесконечное терпение, отражающееся во взгляде и легкой улыбке. Он подходит обратно к нему и тыкает в щеку.

— Для человека, который хочет спать, ты слишком много думаешь, — он тянется к его лицу снова, но на этот раз вместо пальцев Юта ощущает прикосновение сухих губ — в опасной близости от уголка рта. — Пошли спать, — повторяет Ренджун и сам за руку тащит его в комнату.

На диван в итоге никто не ложится. Юта устраивается в кровати и утягивает Ренджуна следом. Тот несколько минут ворочается, но все же находит удобное положение, поджав ноги и устроив голову на плече Юты.  
Юта впервые чувствует тепло не только душевное, но и физическое, и это удивительно приятно и удивительно тяжело — как запретный плод, который он не может себе позволить.

— Знаешь, — нарушает он тишину, задумчиво глядя в потолок, — мой лучший друг из-за этих снов несколько лет назад проходил курс психотерапии, чтобы вступить в здоровые отношения со своим нынешним партнером. Это был очень серьёзный и правильный шаг. Иногда я думаю, что должен был последовать его примеру. Потому что я сам точно не могу дать никому ничего здорового.

Ренджун щекотно обводит пальцем узор на его футболке, и Юта ждёт, даже если сам не знает, чего.

— Твой друг поступил правильно. Я рад, что ему помогли, — наконец слышит он в ответ и с досадой поджимает губы. Конечно, кому захочется иметь дело с чужими психологическими проблемами. — Но мне хочется верить, что мое присутствие рядом тоже сможет помочь тебе. Не в смысле, что я такого высокого мнения о себе, — поспешно добавляет Ренджун, и Юта не может сдержать улыбку: его всегда забавляет, насколько быстро Ренджун превращается из спокойного и уверенного взрослого вот в такого неловкого ребёнка. — Просто... Извини. Я не должен был тогда оставлять тебя одного со всем этим, зная, как тебе тяжело.

— Не извиняйся, — Юта невесомо целует крашеную макушку и слышит тихое:

— Я хочу быть рядом с тобой и вытеснить из твоей головы все эти мысли о том, другом Ренджуне. Можно?..

Пальцы Ренджуна замирают, прекращая выводить узоры на его груди, и Юта чувствует, как тот весь напрягается рядом с ним натянутой струной.

— Если это то, чего ты тоже хочешь... Я буду счастлив.

Ответом ему служат судорожный вздох и крепкое объятие.  
Этой ночью Юта наконец спит спокойно.

///

— Хён! Юта-хён. Юта!

Ренджун трясёт его за плечо, и Юте спросонья требуется время, чтобы понять, что происходит и где он находится.

— Что? Не говори мне, что мы проспали первую пару.

— Нет. Ещё минут двадцать, чтобы собраться, у тебя есть.

— Сколько? — он едва не падает с кровати, пытаясь выпутаться из одеяла. Ренджун со смехом помогает, прежде чем с коварной улыбкой все же спихнуть его на пол.

— Дуй в душ. Чайник я поставил, так что кофе перед выходом выпить успеем.

Кофе у него дома отвратительный, о чем Юта и сообщает Ренджуну, прежде чем скрыться за дверью ванной. Тот притворно вздыхает и обещает в следующий раз принести с собой, а Юта плещет в лицо холодной водой, не давая себе думать об этом следующем разе. Когда спустя десять минут он заходит на кухню, лицо у Ренджуна серьёзное настолько, что в первую секунду Юта думает, что тот хочет поговорить именно об этом, но Ренджун просто молча протягивает ему телефон.

— Что...

— Это Сычен-гэ. Он просит поговорить с тобой.

Юта боится представить, как он выглядит в этот момент, если Ренджун сам натягивает на лицо не слишком-то успокаивающую улыбку и подходит к нему, сжимая плечо и вкладывая в руку мобильник.

— Это просто разговор. Если ты переживаешь о... я сказал ему, что ночевал у тебя. Он не был против.

Если бы Юта переживал только об этом, было бы намного проще. Но он просто не уверен, что готов вот так услышать голос человека, который до этого слышал только в своих снах.

— Алло, — прокашливается наконец он в трубку, понимая, что они заставляют человека на том конце ждать уже слишком долго.

— Накамото-сан?

Юта хватается одной рукой за стол и медленно садится на диван. Он не слышал такого обращения слишком давно. Не в Корее. И не этим голосом с сильным китайским акцентом.

— Да, — почему-то шепотом отвечает он. Сычен к его удивлению тоже не торопится начинать разговор. На каком языке тот вообще планирует говорить, если не знает корейского, а Юта...

— Спасибо вам, Накамото-сан, — неуверенный японский прерывает его мысли, — за то, что сдержали своё обещание.

Юте требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что имеет в виду Сычен. Почему звучит так официально и тоже будто... испуганно?

— Подожди! Так ты... ты тоже...

— Не говорите Ренджуну. Он не знает про мои сны. Я объясню ему... позже.

— Сычен...

Юта прячет лицо в ладони свободной руки, но скрыть от Ренджуна текущие по лицу слезы ему так и не удаётся. Тот подходит ближе и, обняв за плечи, принимается осторожно перебирать ещё влажные после душа волосы. Кофе уже остыл, и они, видимо, все же опаздывают на пары, но это все неважно.

— Сычен, прости меня. Я не смог. Твой брат, они...

— Не надо, — Сычен прерывает его тихо, но уверенно, и Юта замолкает от неожиданности. — Я умер, не узнав, что случилось с ним. И я не хочу знать. Потому что это было тогда. Сейчас меня волнует только его счастье в этой жизни. Поэтому я и говорю: спасибо. Что сдержали обещание спустя столько лет.

Юта слушает спокойный голос Сычена и плачет так, как не плакал, кажется, никогда — выплескивая с этими слезами всю вину, всю боль, все сожаления и наконец чувствуя облегчение от груза, который нёс все эти годы. Сычен, сам того не зная, сказал именно то, что ему нужно было услышать и что не смог бы сказать ему ни один психотерапевт. Он вытирает лицо и притягивает к себе одной рукой Ренджуна, ободряюще улыбаясь.

— Спасибо, Сычен. За то, что доверяешь мне — до сих пор, — искренне благодарит он, а сам смотрит в глаза Ренджуну, в которых отражаются тревога и непонимание. Юта кладёт трубку и прежде, чем Ренджун успевает что-то спросить, объявляет:

— Во-первых, не знал, что твой брат так хорошо говорит на японском. Во-вторых, он сам тебе потом перескажет наш с ним разговор, но в одном ты прав: думаю, он не против. И в-третьих — кажется, теперь мы действительно опаздываем.

Ренджун качает головой, не удовлетворённый, видимо, таким ответом, но Юта встаёт из-за стола и оставляет легкий поцелуй на щеке Ренджуна, пряча улыбку в чашке с еще более отвратительным сейчас кофе.

— Мне не нравится, что у тебя есть секреты от меня с моим братом, — упрямо хмурится Ренджун, и Юта смеётся, щёлкая его по носу.

— Собирайся давай. И не ревнуй. Просто мы оба тебя любим.

Ренджун бьет его по руке и бормочет смущенное «да ну тебя», прежде чем сбежать с кухни, а Юта впервые чувствует удивительное спокойствие и легкость на сердце, не боясь наконец признаться даже самому себе.  
На этот раз он точно сдержит своё обещание.


End file.
